minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Road to Ruins
I always knew, or at least thought that Herobrine, Entity303 and Null were false. However, after the events that I'm about to describe to you, I find myself having difficulty explaining it any other way. I had just started up a new world. No seed, no bonus chest, nothing like that. Just a plain old survival world. Over the first few days, the world was great! I had found stacks upon stacks of iron, multiple hard to find farming seeds, and even built a nether portal! One day, however, I wanted to expand my house. I had my eye on a hill as a location, for I figured there would be ample space to build a castle. I sprinted up to the peak, and started slamming down blocks of cobblestone. It was quite dark by the time I finished the entrance, and I started to hear zombies moan, spiders hiss, and skeletons rattle. I started running, but in the distance I could have sworn I saw a human-like entity... I figured it was a skeleton or zombie, due to the lack of light, and ran back to my shack for the night. I went to bed, but woke up immediatly when I heard pitter-patering around my area. There was another player. I switched into my battle gear, with an enchanted sword as well as armour. I ran out into the town square, searching for the entity, but it had clearly came and gone. My torches were all broken by the entity, as well as the portal. The brightness seemed to have majorly decreased too,and when I checked it had been lowered from Bright to Moody. Something strange was clearly going on, but I was bewildered at what it was. I realized I had a much better chance of identifying it in the daylight, so I went indoors and went to bed. The next day, I found a poorly constructed cobblestone path. It branched off the town square, despite me never building it, and it seemed to venture deep into the oak forest. I reluctantly followed down the path, as I had a pressing feeling it was connected to the entity. The path seemed to dip down, then rocket up. It trailed through oceans, deserts, mushrooms, mesas, you name the biome and it trailed through it. I quickly checked my clock, and it had been 4 hours. "But how?" I muttered. "It's still daytime..." I trailed off, as I saw the sun was rising, then teleported back downwards. It was going to constantly be daytime until I reached the end. My quest started to span days. I was getting bored of walking along, and I began to doubt it'd ever end, until one day. I stumbled into the seventh plains that I had found on the journey. It seemed like just another test of my patience, but then I saw it. On the very brink of my render distance, I saw a Stonehenge like structure, build with materials you'd find in a stronghold (i.e, mossy stone bricks, broken stone bricks, chisled stone bricks, etc.) It was amazing to finally see what I'd been searching for this entire time, but I knew that it wasn't just a little structure. I knew that It must have had a connection to this place. I ran towards it, eager to explore every nook and cranny of this strange building, until a musical change stopped me in my tracks. I heard, very faintly, the beginning of Disc 11. I was initially paralyzed with fear, and I refused to go any further. A few minutes later, I decided to keep going, however more cautiously this time. As I approached the building, the spires seemed to disappear in the ground, revealing a centrally located altar, where the entity I was trying to encounter was lurking. It had a default Steve? skin, which then switched to Alex, followed by my own skin. It seemed to linger on these three skins for about 5 seconds each, but it then changed it's looks to resemble Notch, then Jeb, then CaptainSparklez, then about a 1000 other famous players. I was able to fish out a slim few, including the original reporter of Herobrine, the SkinDex pumpkin skin, the owner of MinePlex, and then another batch of other, less well-known Minecrafters. I began to stop paying attention to it, and think about the fact it listed me to be more well-known then Notch, or Jeb, or any other of the sleuth of youtubers with armies of subscribers. Did It recognize that it was dealing with me? Right in the middle of my ponderances, it seemed to pause on a Diamond Creeper skin. "You aren't actually important. I just showed you to make you feel better about this supreme waste of your time." It then resumed it's cycle. I typed back "Are you a person? A virus? An A.I?" It paused on a completely black skin, and responded with "Those are hurtful comments. Very hurtful. Initiating self-defence in response." The game began to lag like it was being weighed down by a million mods, but the entity seemed to not only be free of effect, but also gain the ability of flight. I closed out of my Minecraft window, only to realise my computer was lagging too. My mouse had practically disappeared, and I heard a voice similar to that of Siri's calmly state through my speakers "Your computer is locking down. So is the nation's. Thank you for the access, and thank you for your time." My computer was then shut down. Surely enough, the following morning, the news reported all of my country's computer data, inculding top-secret government documents, had been forcibly hyjacked. You may now be asking who's writing this story, if all computers had been rendered obsolete. If you are the inquistive type and do wish to be made aware of this information, it can be discovered in one simple step. Locate your world's 'Road to Ruins.' Category:Hackers Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Entities Category:Long Pastas